Desert Bloom
by SnowQueen83
Summary: In the harshest desert, the strong thrive through fear and force, and the weak are crushed in their wake. That is how it has always been. But one day, a willful prince of the desert meets a young neko slave who may change his life and his heart forever. AkuRoku, other possible pairings perhaps. lemon. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

Sharem. A harsh, desert land.

For those that call this miserable place their home, the skin hardened against Mother Sun, and hearts harden in order to survive.

~ o ~

Axel grimaced to himself. He hated the marketplace with a boiling passion. The day was hot and sticky and miserable enough, but it seemed to magnify when one surrounded himself with heaping clay buildings in close proximity, each of them poorly insulated and at worst, run down. The area served its purpose well enough, but the redhead made a note to himself as he passed through. As long as the builders would use his generous donations wisely, he would give them the money needed to make these repairs.

He would not be so gracious if conned this time...

"It's a beautiful day, is it not, Axel?"

The redhead scowled at his friend, as the other boy came prancing up beside him. Only Demyx could be this cheerful and lively in weather this hot.

"Of course it is. Take out the oppressive heat and it's absolutely wonderful."

The blonde didn't seem to notice his poor attitude. Or perhaps he just didn't care. As annoying as Demyx could be, Axel wouldn't spite him.

"It is rather hot," he affirmed, glancing at the sun a moment. "I'm glad I don't toil outside for a living."

Axel nodded as he watched the crowd, waiting for their bodyguard, Xaldin, to finish his purchase at a nearby stand. Though he was concerned for his people, the prince almost didn't have the care to spare on a day like this. He was too busy bewailing his own unfortunate errands.

His parents had bade him to go to the market today and find himself a new servant. Though technically slaves, the people were treated very well at the castle, even receiving small allowances and holidays. In return, they swore fealty to the king and the royal family, and served them gladly. That was life in the palace, but just outside the walls it was completely different.

A slave was lucky to be chosen by the royal family.

Once Xaldin rejoined them, they began walking again. Xaldin was a big, brawny guy; very tall and very well built. Almost ape-like. But he was a caring man, and exceedingly loyal. Combined with his remarkable strength, these qualities made him a wonderful guard, and the prince would have been proud if half his father's men possessed the same.

They approached the slave quarters and found many men out selling their "wares." Slaves at the market had to face the degradation of standing out in the heat, shoulder to shoulder, thick chains binding their wrists together. To be lowered to such a station in life was shameful in and of itself, but Axel did feel a pang of sympathy as he passed. The quality of their masters would be entirely hit or miss, leaning more to the latter in the case of likelihood.

"How about over there?" Demyx suggested, pointing down a perpendicular street where a good number of merchants were setting up. "If they're just setting up now, they should be up for a good bit of haggling, yes?"

Axel shrugged. "Why not?" He wanted out of this oppressive heat as soon as possible.

Not that haggling really mattered. As the prince, he could have just about anything he wanted, at the price he named. It had to be reasonable as decreed by law, but there was no real way of enforcing it. Axel could probably demand a slave for free if he was so inclined. But he wouldn't.

The prince squinted ahead as they walked closer. Many men, a few tall and burly like Xaldin, stood to greet them, their eyes gleaming with distrust. It didn't take much to see that they were foreign; different colored hair, and most bore wider eyes. These slaves must have been taken outside the kingdom.

Several were tan or burned, and all looked at his company disrespectfully. Axel did not miss the wide, fake grin plastered on the face of the merchant, as he stepped up in front of his wares.

"Welcome, my lord," he said amiably, though his grin showed yellowing teeth beneath his unruly facial hair. Axel took a small step back, somewhat repulsed, but maintained his composure. A heavy whip dangled from the man's belt at his side, and as he glanced at it absently, Axel could see a slight worn look to the handle.

"I am honored you would choose to visit my humble store this fine day. What can I interest you in?"

The redhead glanced along the line again, preparing to turn the man down. He had his standards, after all, and none of these men, or even the few women, seemed to fit. A vengeful servant could easily attack him, and a thin, weak servant could hardly be expected to work diligently. None of them were very appealing to look at, for that matter.

Without waiting for acknowledgment, the man said, "Do you have a preference of some kind, my lord?...Bhen, get out here, would you?"

A large man stepped out from the shade of the tent. This man was dark skinned, with grey hair and blue eyes. Another foreigner, Axel concluded silently. So many seemed to be appearing now. It wasn't terribly uncommon, but people were plenty suspicious these days, especially in light of the recent raids on the city. Desert people kept to their own with very few exceptions.

The servent walked the line of slaves, lifting arms, tilting heads, always looking at the prince for approval. Every time, Axel shook his head. None of them would do. Each had the gleam of defiance and distrust in his eye. Like the sort who would slit your throat in your sleep if given the chance.

He was just about to turn away, motioning to Demyx with a quick gesture, when a flash of gold caught his eye.

"Oi, you! Step back in the line!"

One of the slaves had crept forward, and Axel saw, to his surprise, that this one was...vastly different from the others. Small, thin, oddly pale. Messy, wavy blonde hair that stood up on one side of his head, barely camouflaging two pointy, feline ears, and in a quick rush of movement lower down, Axel saw a thin, sleek tail twitching awkwardly behind him.

The prince's eyebrows raised in interest. What a curious find.

The boy was a Neko, a foreign breed of half cat, half man that dwelled further in the south. Sharem rarely saw their kind because the Neko preferred cooler, greener places. They were uncomfortable with hot, arid climates such as this.

Axel couldn't help but stare. He had never seen Neko before, but he'd read about them as a child. The ears and tail caught his attention, but what held it was that delicate face, framed by a halo of soft, short blonde curls. His blue eyes were large and strangely enticing, but they looked cloudy, as if the boy was ill.

"Move back!" the merchant snapped angrily, reaching for his whip. Demyx, who had also been gaping at the strange child, yelped and jumped back as the whip cracked. It struck the Neko hard across the chest, and the boy's lips parted in a cry of pain as he staggered back a step, feebly attempting to raise his chained arms to defend himself.

"...ater...p-please..." Axel heard the soft whisper, saw the tongue peaking out to wet dry, cracked lips as the merchant scowled, raised his whip again.

"Don't speak out of turn, brat! Back in line!"

Axel's eyes narrowed in disgust, and he stepped between the slave and merchant. Disobedience from slaves was to be punished, but this was unusually cruel for such a petty offense.

"That will be all." The merchant looked angry at first, but seemed to remember his place quickly. He smiled widely at the prince, returning the heavy crop to his belt.

"Sorry you had to see that, my lord. I really hate to discipline them, but it's so difficult finding good slaves today. Let them step out, and soon they won't know what's their place..." He began to mumble a bit, but kept that sickening smile fixed in place.

Axel spared him only a moment's glance before he turned to look at the boy. The servant was beside him now, speaking low in his ear and holding the boy's head still so that he couldn't look away. Not that he seemed inclined to; the Neko looked caught between dazed and frightened. He was swaying slightly on his feet.

As soon as the servant loosened his grip and stepped away, the boy shuddered and collapsed, rattling his chains and raising a great cloud of dusty sand in his wake. The merchant barked a sharp word at his man as he took a step forward and reached for the whip again.

Xaldin caught the man's wrist before he could lower it. Axel hadn't noticed him drawing closer for most of the exchange.

"The prince has spoken," he emphasized with a not-too-gentle squeeze. The man grimaced, watching nervously as Axel knelt beside the boy.

"Pay him no mind, my lord. He's a worthless faker, mark me. That boy is more trouble than he's-"

Before he could finish, Axel leveled a glare, and the merchant thought better of it. Turning the boy slightly with a gentle hand, Axel felt a warm, clammy forehead, and frowned.

"His skin is burning." The boy was wasting away in the heat, consumed by fever. The prince felt under the rough, ragged tunic he wore and felt prominent bones against skin, and several long marks along the boy's sweat-drenched back. "Malnourished and deeply scarred to boot." Axel met the merchant's gaze coldly. "You've certainly done some damage."

"Y-You have to understand, my lord! He came with those marks, I swear! I picked him up about a month ago!"

"From a peasant village beyond the outer vale?"

"N-No! From a good friend of mine! H-He must have done it!"

"But you left them untreated. Now there is a good chance they'll be infected." Axel said, his voice calm though with a distinct bite. "Shameful." He hated to see a slave in such poor shape, neglected and in pain. But even more because it was a child. He was very pretty, too, but very delicate. The boy could stand to be fattened up a bit.

"You will give me a cloak." The man looked ready to protest, angrily, but Axel cut him to the quick. "If you value your business here, you will do as I say."

After a short pause, the merchant hung his head. There was more to risk here, should he anger the prince. Axel knew this, and was full willing to abuse it.

The merchant went to fetch a suitable cloak, and by the time he'd returned, Axel had had the servant remove the chains, and was lifting the frail boy into Xaldin's arms. He took the cloak and wrapped it to shield the boy from the unforgiving sun.

The merchant watched them hesitantly.

"So, what price can I expect for-"

"No price," Axel said curtly. "Be thankful someone is taking this slave off your hands at all. No one would dream of paying for one like him here."

Taken aback, the man's face puffed up, turning slightly red. "Neko are worth a great deal! This is theft!"

Xaldin, paying no heed to the exchange, turned and walked away. Demyx cast a worried look at the bundle in his arms, pausing only a moment before following him.

"I don't know how things are done where you come from," Axel growled, flashing the crest on the ring he wore. It gleamed in the blazing sun. "But you should learn to be grateful. That we should even allow you to sell you pitiful wares here is more than sum like you deserves."

The man advanced, brandishing a small throwing dagger, when he was halted by cold metal at his throat. The servant looked ready to intervene, but Axel shot him a warning glare and he cowed. Looking down at the merchant again, Axel drew back after a moment, sheathing the sword again.

"If you so much as put another toe out of line, I will see to it that you suffer far worse than the loss of one slave." With that, he left the man in silence, uncaring as the other slaves watched, mouths agape.

His group was waiting for him not far up the road. Demyx raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, that certainly was interesting. Will we be robbing more slavers of their wares today, or will this one be enough?" He glanced at the boy doubtfully, but Axel could see the underlying concern there.

The prince shrugged lightly. "He'll suffice for now." His parents wanted him to get a slave, and now he had one. The man had no desire to linger in this wretched place any longer.

It was depressing.

"Are you even sure he'll live? Sun seems to have taken her toll on him." Xaldin asked quietly, looking concerned as he brushed a few sweaty curls from the boy's face. "Poor thing. He reminds me of my little brother."

Demyx put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"He'll be fine." Axel began walking again, nodding for the two of them to follow. "I'll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Highness, what do you propose to do about the water shortage in Mali?"

The man seated upon the throne looked a lot like Axel; thick, spiked red hair fell heavily upon his shoulders. Tanned, well-toned muscles met under beautiful silk robes of crimson and gold, painting a regal picture. Here in the palace, it was customary to remove the heavy overrobes that kept out heat and the burning sun outside; it was also seen as a sign of respect, and revealed a given visitor's loyalties and intentions toward the sovereign. Free of his own outer robes, the king's hair stood wild and defiant, like fire itself.

The man stroked his short beard thoughtfully.

"Have a wiseman sent down there tomorrow. If that does not summon some rain to replenish their stores, we can share some of our water with them until more wisemen can be sent out."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"What about the level of crime escalating in the outskirts of town? Reports are that the thief Xerxes is massing a protest of the new tax law you levied last month, Sire."

The king sighed, waving a hand lazily. "Investigate it. In the mean time, I shall have more guards positioned on the east and south sides. Report back to me if the movement continues."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Axel sat on the lowest throne in the room, idly watching his father interact with his advisors. This would someday be his job, though he wasn't thrilled about it. The court was frightfully dull; though there had been a few fights or arguments in the past, the king's word was better than anyone's. He could settle a dispute quickly, though not always in everybody's best interest.

Just then, the queen came into the room, followed by several of her female attendants. Her long, sleek black hair was pulled back behind her, adorned here and there with a few stones, deep green to match her eyes.

When the king took note of her, he stood, as did his son and the rest of the court attendance. One of the men from the table below the throne stepped out to meet her.

"Your Highness, we are still in the middle of proceedings."

"I understand. Thank you, Callex, but I have need of my husband." Glancing their way, she smiled softly. "Would you indulge me with a few moments of your time, my lord?"

"Of course," the king replied, calmly clapping his hands. "Return to your other duties. We will speak again in three days time, unless the need is dire. My servants will conduct you to me if such is the case." With that, the men pushed their chairs into the table, murmuring softly. Axel stretched slightly, noticing the slight ache in his stomach, and settled on the idea of food. Perhaps he would see Demyx in the kitchen; the other boy was fond of spending time there when he sought to shirk his other duties. That, or he was getting into the cactus juice again; the one that inspired him to strip and dance wildly at the Equinox festival two years prior. Those were the days...

"Axel, stay a moment, would you?"

The prince walked over to his parents calmly. "Of course. May I be of some assistance, Mother?"

The woman snorted, waving her hand as though dispelling smoke. "Surely you don't see me as some weak-handed damsel." Axel couldn't help but grin at that. Though she dressed elegantly, and always maintained an air of grace and beauty, his mother was quite capable for most women of Sharem. "No. I require no assistance from you at this time. I was merely curious. We have not spoken in some time. How is your new servant coming along?"

Axel blinked. "The boy?"

"Yes, the little Neko boy you picked up! Must I take you for a daft child?"

Shaking his head, he managed a chuckle. "No, Mother. You merely surprised me. I have not checked on him this morning, as of yet. Father asked me to sit in on the proceedings. Last I saw, he was still asleep."

His father spoke now, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "He sleeps still? My son, I sent you to the marketplace to fetch yourself a competent servant! I glean that this exotic child interested you, but I fear that-"

"I understand your concerns, Father," the prince gently interceded. His father hated being interrupted, so he had to tread carefully, even as his blood son. "You must remember, he came from a cooler land, and is not yet accustomed to this climate. He has been sick with fever many nights now, but it broke just a few days ago, if you recall." The king nodded, still looking stern. "I will ensure that he is trained and taken care of, once he awakes. If he proves useful, I will keep him. If not..."

"So be it. I will trust your judgment for the time being."

"Son, would you like me to send more of my maids to your chambers, in his absence?" the queen asked, smiling softly at him. "If you have no other use for them today, perhaps they can at least be of assistance caring for the boy."

"No need, Mother, but thank you. If that is all you wanted me for, I will go straightaway to check on him." A second had barely passed before his stomach growled loudly. The prince blushed a bit, embarrassed. "After I've had a snack."

The queen smiled and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "So be it. Thank you, dear. I may call you again before supper."

The boy acknowledge her with a smile. Then, with a low, respectful bow to his father, Axel left the court room and headed for the kitchen, all the while entertaining himself with the idea of Demyx drinking that strange cactus juice again. Those were the days.

~o~

He had not found Demyx in the kitchens that afternoon. However, based on the monstrosity the cook was fashioning in there, the prince made haste in grabbing something easy, then bolting for the exit. He was NOT in the mood for taste-testing for Aqua today.

When Axel returned to his chambers, munching on a few Saguaro fruits, he noticed the maids had changed the room around slightly. In the third and final part of the chamber, they had moved the bathing basin over a bit and filled it with water. Several bottles of herbal soap lay at the base, and as the prince walked in, he saw Xion, a beautiful young girl with dark hair bent over the basin. She looked up at his entrance, cheeks coloring slightly.

"Oh, Master Axel. I did not think you would be back so soon."

"Court was dull, as always," he said with a growing smirk. "Mother cut the meeting short. I'll have to go back soon enough, but thankfully not today."

The girl snorted. "Such disdain for your birthright, my prince. It is unbecoming of the next king of Sharem."

"You are certainly one to talk, you little tease. Forgetting our place, are we?" Axel chuckled, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Xion giggled and weakly tried to push him off, but decided better of it when she felt soft lips kissing her cheek. It was truly a shame. Had her status in life been anything higher, she and Axel could have been easily betrothed, and the issue of a wife would not have been so troubling as it was now. Best friends made the best lovers, as the old saying went...

"So what brings you here today, little handmaiden?" He glanced over her shoulder, not surprised to see a familiar tuft of golden hair sticking out of the basin.

"I thought I would give the boy a nice bath. I think it's helped to keep his fever down. And that way, he can be all nice and clean and ready to work when he wakes up," Xion said cheerfully, reaching down to run her fingers through soft, blonde hair. She traced over his little ears and giggled. "How funny these must feel. Do you think he hears better, with these ear atop his head like so?"

Axel shrugged. "Probably. The better to take orders with." Xion slapped his bicep jokingly.

"Would you like to help me, my prince?"

His smirk turned more natural, gentler. "I might. But remember what I told you, Xion."

She rolled her eyes, but returned the gentle smile. "Would you help me, _Axel?"_

"Why, yes. Yes I would."

So the two talked a bit as they bathed and redressed the boy, before tucking him into the small but comfortable bed Axel had had built two weeks ago, on the other side of the room from his own bed. The little Neko seemed to be dozing comfortably, easily allowing Xion to tilt his head back as Axel poured some cool water. Running his fingers over the soft, smooth cheek, Axel gazed down at the boy fondly.

"I don't even know his name, and yet I think about him so often."

Xion smiled softly, casually readjusting her skirt. "It's sweet of you to worry about him. Another master could have easily killed him."

"The merchant who picked him up was just as close," he said simply, as his friend winced faintly. "I don't approve of the slave trade. I'd prefer getting work from honest employment, but I realize the rest of the kingdom sees it differently."

"You are kind beyond words, Axel. Your family treats those of us here at the palace very well. We are grateful to you, and would loyally serve you as long as you'll have us."

Axel took her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Xion...Do you ever miss your home?"

The girl sighed. "Sometimes...But it's been years, and my village has been ravaged by many greedy traders. For all I know, my mother and sisters could have been taken long ago..."

In the brief air of silence, Axel hugged her. It was a strain on many in this kingdom, because though the general public did not condone slaves, the traders were still free to come and sell as they pleased. Slaves were bought and sold daily, some to good masters who paid them and treated them like family, others...not so lucky. It was a hard land to live in, outside the kingdom.

Loyalty meant everything here. Where death and disease and drought could run rampant, a lone man may survive one day, only to be eaten by the desert the next. It was band together and stick together, or Mother Sun would drive misery to your door...


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he began to stir, the first feeling that struck Roxas was alarm.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Everything was unfamiliar, the room, the people. The air itself smelled _wrong. _Instead of the usual scent of fresh grass and dew, what assaulted his senses was the overwhelming smell of dust and burning earth. It was like death.

Where was he?

The neko's hazy eyes shot open wide, and instantly as he was sitting upright, starring into vibrant green. Green like the grass and trees, but so much more beautiful, like gems. Slowly, he scanned the rest of the man's face, noticing it was also quite alarmed, but more neutral. Neither fearful nor angry. Just...surprised.

Roxas struggled to keep himself from trembling in fear, as his back met the far end of the bed.

"W-What? W-What's going on?"

Suddenly a stream of jumbled memories flooded through his head, and Roxas grasped at it tightly, moaning in pain. It was all rushing back so quick, and he could hardly make sense of any of it.

Sora, Aeydan, a dark night in the palace. Cold, large hands replaced quickly by cold iron bars...Gods, more bars. Surrounding him, trapping him...

"...Are you alright?" The tone was hushed, struggled even, as though the man was trying to think of what to call him. But Roxas didn't register that. All he felt were large, strong, unfamiliar hands at his shoulders, and that alone sent his mind whirling into a panic.

~o~

"N-No, please! Let me go! Let me go!"

To say Axel was taken aback would have made light of the matter. One moment the Neko had been sleeping peacefully, and the next he was wild and frightened. Though a complete stranger to this species, Axel had dealt with a few palace cats before. He noticed the raised fur on the boy's tail and pushed back ears and immediately released him. These signs pointed to agitation, and the prince wasn't sure what the boy would do if pushed further.

The Neko shrank back away from him and as far into the headrest as he could manage. His wide eyes darted around frantically, taking in Axel, Xion, and the rest of the room, desperately seeking to understand.

Xion took a few slow steps towards him. "It's alright. It's alright, see?" She held out her hands, speaking softly, soothingly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Wh-where am I?"

The dark-haired girl smiled kindly. "This is the palace, in the capital city of Sharem." The boy's face wrinkled slightly, betraying not even the slightest recognition. "This is Axel, and I am Xion."

The Neko shrank back a bit fearfully when his eye's met the redhead's, but Axel did not allow the smile to falter from his face. His own personal indignation aside, he didn't want to spook the child. Perhaps he was less accustomed to another male presence...

"What's your name, boy?"

The blonde relaxed a bit more, sniffling softly. "My name is R-Roxas, ma'am."

Xion smiled widely and, to the surprise of both men, squealed.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Forgoing all decorum and caution, the girl closed the distance and flung her arms around the Neko boy, slowly beginning to crush the life out of him. Roxas choked a gasp and began squirming, panicking again, but Xion was much stronger and much more determined. She would let go when the moment suited her.

"I just want to hug you silly! You're so adorable!"

"P-Please s-stop!"

Roxas was stiff again, and he jerked quickly, almost too fast for Axel to see. Then came a short cry as Xion leapt back, cradling a newly wounded arms. The cuts were not so deep, but they were long and did indeed bleed. Before Axel had even gathered enough time to become shocked or angered, the Neko seemed to regain himself. His eyes widened again, and he jumped to the floor with surprising grace, kneeling at Xion's feet and hugging her skirt tightly.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged, sobbing into her leg. "Y-You were hurting me! I didn't mean to, I just- I-"

"Calm yourself, Roxas, I'm not angry. It is I who should apologize. Please forgive my rude behavior. I simply couldn't help myself," she said, blushing lightly as she ran a hand through his hair comfortingly. Nimble fingers moved to scratch his ears, tussling smooth, velvet fur.

Roxas sniffled, but otherwise silenced his ramblings. He only hugged her legs tighter, buried his head and mumbled softer apologies.

"Well," Axel finally interjected, having stood the awkward silence long enough for his liking. "It's good to see you've woken. Do you feel well enough to work today, or would you perhaps like another day to recover?"

Roxas raised his head, eyes wide. "W-Work? You-You mean work here?"

"Yes, here," Axel repiled, almost incredulous. Where else would he be? "I'm assuming you are familiar with with work of some kind?"

The boy nodded. "I-I worked in the kitchens, sir. But I..." Axel watched him lower his head and mumble something into the skirt again. Despite his interest, Axel felt himself quickly becoming irritated with the boy. He hadn't been too sure what to expect, but not this simpering meakness. It was unbefitting of a man.

"Come again?"

Roxas shrank further away from him, swallowing nervously. "Sir, I...I...I was w-wondering...when it might be possible for me to...to go h-home, sir."

The prince blinked. "Home?"

"Y-Yes. You see, I...I shouldn't be here. I was-"

Axel cut him off with the sweep of a hand. "I don't think you understand, Roxas. You see, you belong to me. I am your master, and _this_ is your home." He swept the hand around the room, but his eyes never left those fearful blue. "If the kitchens are where you are most comfortable, you may work there...for now."

When the boy only seemed to look more upset, Xion knelt beside him and patted his arm.

"No need to worry. The kitchens are my main station most days. I can watch out for you, show you around..."

The Neko shook his head and lowered it yet again, shivering.

"No..."

Axel's eyes narrowed as he registered the soft word. "No?"

"Axel, please. The poor dear is in shock." Xion wrapped her arms around the Neko more gently this time. "Hush now. It's not so bad here. Everyone is very kind; they'll take good care of you."

Tears began to pool just behind his eyes, ready to burst forth at a moment's notice. Roxas clutched the girl tightly, still whispering feverishly. "No...no..."

Axel took a deep breath. "If you need some time alone, we will be happy to let you recover on your own. I realize this may be-"

"No!"

The servant and master both gaped, utterly strunned when the boy raised his voice in something vaguely sounding like anger. Soft yet desperate anger.

"N-No! I don't want to work here! I-I want to go home!"

This was enough to finally snap the prince's frail patience. A flame sprang to life in his blood, boiling it, raging as his eyes met the insolent Neko's.

How dare he?...

"What is the meaning of this?" Axel snapped. "Why is it you refuse to work? Have we not cared for you? Given you a food and a warm bed? What more would you ask?"

"Axel, please..."

"No! I will not back down from this, Xion! I have taken him in, out of the goodness of my heart, saved him from that wretched slave market, where he might otherwise have been sold to his death! And he won't work?" The redhead stalked over, pulling the boy to his feet and holding him at arm's length. Already the Neko was struggling, eyes wide with panic, but he didn't care.

"P-Please! Let me g-go!" Roxas raised a hand quickly, no doubt ready to strike again. But the prince did not flinch.

"Scratch me, and I will chain you outside for a week."

Roxas's arms locked themselves at his sides, but his chest still heaved, as if he couldn't quite breathe. Tears flowed freely and liberally from his eyes; he looked for all the world so pitiful, weak and cowardly, but that only set Axel's blood boiling higher. Even so opposed to the life before him, this boy did not stand and fight. He only curled in on himself; useless, weak.

_'He is not worthy of those beautiful, spirited eyes.'_

"Why is it you tremble? Look at me!" That quivering chin was snatched, forcing the Neko to face him. "I have given you nothing but the best! Shelter better than any in Sharem, and enough food to keep a village alive for a week! And still you turn from me, you ungrateful little-"

"AXEL!"

Xion rose to her feet and grabbed his arm. She glared into them defiantly, unafraid.

"Put him down this instant."

Many moments passed, and neither of them spoke a word. Eyes flickered here and there, but soft lips remained unmoving, save for the little Neko boy's, whimpering softly like a cornered mouse.

Speaking of spirit, Axel had almost forgetten the towering extent of Xion's. Normally, she was with him one-hundred percent, or at least she had grown so in recent years. A good friend, very sweet and caring, only challenging him here and there, when she thought he needed to relax his tensing habits. Clearly, this was one of those times.

For some odd reason he could never fathom, his parents applauded her. To some, that would be unheard of; even shameful.

The prince slowly released the boy, who took notice and quickly scurried back to his bed, diving through the covers. With a deep breath, the tension seemed to lift a little, and Xion gave a firm nod, not pleased with him by any means, but certainly not as angry as she had been.

Surely this would come up for discussion again, but now...now Axel felt his mind straining. Neko culture must vary further from his own than he'd thought. Either that, or some twisted, divine humor had handed him a rough trial for the coming days.

"I see you still need time. Very well," he said, reaching to yank the boy from the bed by his tail. Roxas yowled as he hit the floor, then gasped as he was grabbed and lifted up by his neck.

"Til that time, you may rest. But this chamber is not for the likes of you."

Before Xion could protest further, Axel dragged the boy out of his chambers.

Ignoring the looks of curious servants and others, drowning out the whimpers and pleas from below him, the prince stalked down the humid hallways, harsh and determined. Where this rage came from, he hadn't the slightest idea. But it seemed to him the right thing to do, and he went with his royal instinct.

_'Punish the insolent, breed fear and respect if not love...'_

In no time, he came to the dungeons, and in particular, a small cell that was commonly used for seclusion and prayer. Axel turned to the guard nearest him and demanded to know if it was being used now. The man swallowed nervously, and shook his head.

"No, my lord. Master Eraqus is replacing the candles currently- uh, Sire?"

Axel yanked the keys from his belt and turned to unlock the door, yanking the heavy slab of dry wood open. Without pause, he shoved the struggling cat boy inside and slammed the door behind him, locking it again. Xion came up behind him, just in time as Axel handed the keys back casually.

"Axel! What in Shira's name has possessed you?"

The redhead looked ready to snap back, then turned and snarled as the door began to quiver and shake. He pounded right back on the cell door.

"Be silent! You may come out when you are ready to be grateful!"

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'M S-SORRY!" Roxas's voice was wracked with sobs and gasps. He sounded as though he was staring down a demon come to devour him.

"Axel, let him out! What are you trying to prove?"

"IT'S TOO DARK! PLEASE, LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"

"Do not open this door until I say so," the prince said. His voice was low, dangerous, unlike any tone he had ever taken at a servant before.

With a brisk turn, he took off, away from the dungeons, seeking solitude to quiet his wildly racing brain. It was clear enough that remaining here would only serve to anger him again.

And deep within, he feared this rage that he did not quite understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel purposefully avoided the servants that day, as well as the cell. When crossed, he would only mutter that he was very busy and move on, leaving many to wonder as he moved to some other part of the palace. He was gruff and curt where he would usually be polite and amiable.

At the risk of too many people inquiring to his parents about his unusual behavior, the redhead shut himself in his chambers and sat secluded for most of the day, thinking...

"Axel? Are you in here?"

Groaning, he attempted to bury himself further in his book.

As usually, it proved futile. The far door opened with a loud creak. "There you are." Demyx shut the door behind him, and, in moments, sat beside the prince on his bed. "Xion's all worked up in a frenzy, you know. She swears she won't hold back the next time she sees you."

Axel snorted. "She's too soft and she knows it."

Demyx gave an awkward chuckle. "That, and anyone who dares to raise a hand royalty is lucky to leave with his life."

"Oh please. Don't give me that." Xion was perfectly comfortable giving him a good slap every now and again. She'd started doing it as a child, and nobody saw any harm behind it. His mother had actually applauded such behavior, admiring a woman who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. That, and it kept her own child from becoming too pompous or spoiled. It was true enough, though, that to seriously strike him would be problematic.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders and absently smoothed the silk covers next to him.

"It doesn't seem like you to treat a new servant so harshly, especially a little boy."

Axel forced his nose deeper into his book, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of his mind. He was perfectly within his right.

"Axel, please don't let your temper run away with you. You remember how nervous I was my first day."

That was true. Strange as it seemed now, not long ago Demyx was a quiet, timid boy beginning his work at the palace. Axel made a mental note to himself to be careful with the Neko, lest he turn out just as Demyx was now. He highly doubted he could deal with twin annoyances on such a frequent basis.

But the point was made. Demyx had been shy and hesitant at first, and Axel had not reacted so violently.

"How I choose to deal with that child is neither your concern nor Xion's," he said simply, turning a dusty page in the book. His friend sighed heavily.

"I understand, just...please think about it, won't you? You were so kind to save him, but so much has happened that he may be caught up in how drastically his life has changed. He didn't mean to anger you."

His piece said, the blonde servant rose to his feet and headed away. He paused in the frame, hands on the edge of the door. "I'll send someone by to clean the room soon. You may wish to vacate when that time comes." And he was gone.

The redhead sighed deeply, casting his book aside with a harsh throw. It smacked into the wall and slid down, landing open on its spine.

"Why must everyone berate me?" Could no one understand his frustrations?

Or maybe...maybe it was _him_ after all. For some strange reason, he'd just want to smack that boy. In all his time growing up, Axel had never struck a servant. He'd never harmed one, or held the desire to harm one, save for a few childish occasions when he was angry at them as a boy. But he had never acted upon such feelings. The servants were his friends. Even as a child, he knew that...

No servant had ever been rude to him, or even defiant, except perhaps Xion from time to time. But she was a girl.

With a groan, the prince rose to his feet.

~Y~

Soon enough, he had reached the door to the prayer cell once more. Thankfully, he had encountered no one on the way to this hall. Though, as he drew closer, he could suddenly see why all too clearly.

Or rather, hear all too clearly.

A heartbroken voice sobbed pitifully behind the door, and Axel swore he heard something scraping against the door as well; the wood shook slightly, but did not budge open.

He was surprised, and his anger rekindled somewhat. It had been some time since he had left the boy here. Was he really still behaving this way? He wasn't so young that he could get away with this tantrum.

Drawing out the key, Axel attempted to melt his icy heart. He didn't want to keep frightening the poor boy. He called upon all his love and respect for the palace servants, for Xion, Demyx, Aqua, and the others whom he loved dearly, and tried to summon these feelings for Roxas. He did want the Neko's respect and loyalty. Perhaps if he smiled gently and spoke softly, they could start fresh...

The door opened with a creak, and he heard the sobs halt altogether. Axel started as a force knocked into his legs, then clenched around them so tightly he swore he could feel his circulation draining away. Just as he looked down, teary blue eyes raised to meet his.

Instantly, the little Neko gasped and fell back, crawling away from him quickly as if the touch had burned him.

"No! Please! I-I'm sorry!" Roxas's eyes were wild and unfocused, not really seeming to see him at all. It was as if he were locked in a waking nightmare. His back met with the stone wall back inside his dark little room, and he trembled repeatedly, violently. Half-concerned and half-exasperated, the prince mustered his patience and stepped into the cell. Every step closer, and the boy's shivering became more pronounced, more violent. Just as he hovered over the pitiful creature, Roxas curled into a ball and pressed his head to his knees, fisting his hair and pulling mercilously.

"I-I'll work for you, I promise! Just let me out! Please!"

Axel knelt in front of him, hesitating only a moment before he grasped the Neko's shoulder. The trembling jumped for a second when he made contact, but surprisingly it didn't grow worse. Roxas's cries fell to soft mumbles, but he repeated them again and again like a mantra.

"Let me out. Don't h-hurt me. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Look at me."

The boy still shook, but obeyed quietly, his eyes growing clearer. Axel was relieved when he saw that the trance was breaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I came here to talk." Roxas looked at him, disbelief and fear still in his eyes, but the redhead continued with a heavy sigh. "You were punished because though I did not buy you, you are mine. You were brought here to serve me, and if you do not learn to do so, you will be cast out to starve in the streets."

After a short pause, Axel continued. "I came to the marketplace in need of a personal servant. I am not fond of owners senselessly beating their property, so I claimed you from your former master. It was the most profitable and...satisfying course of action. But you must be willing to work," he chided, as the boy looked hesitant.

"As a...personal servant?"

"Yes. I intended for you to start slowly by working in the kitchens. Most importantly so you could become familiar with the other servants. Then, in time, you would serve me and me alone, unless I ordered you otherwise."

"I...see." The Neko lowered his gaze for a moment, and the prince studied him closely. In the low light, Roxas was pale as a sheet. How he had avoided the itching burn in the harsh, unrelenting desert was beyond Axel. But it wasn't unappealing to him, somehow...

His eyes widened a bit when he noticed blood on the boy's hands. It spread freely from the tips where the boy's fingernails used to be. Only jagged fragments of the nails remained now.

Alarmed, the redhead reached out and took Roxas's wrists, examining his hands more clearly. "What have you done?"

The Neko, who had looked up at this last gesture, flushed nervously and looked away from him.

"I-I...I'm afraid of the dark. I panicked..."

To Axel, it sounded ludicrous. He glared at the Neko briefly. "Why should you fear darkness? It cannot hurt you. And now you cannot begin work until the healer has cleaned and bandaged these! What a stupid thing to fear!"

Again, Roxas blushed, though he pouted more openly.

"P-Perhaps...to you..."

Axel was tempted to bite back, feeling his anger flaring. But he calmed himself slowly, breathing deeply. Roxas needed compassion and understanding to open up, just like Demyx said. Shouting at him would only spark another fight, and the prince didn't feel he had the energy or the heart to punish the boy again.

Cautiously, gritting his teeth a bit, he struggled to look sympathetic.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?"

The Neko paused a moment, hugging himself and looking at the floor. While he did that, the prince glanced around the room impatiently. It was quite empty, as it had been earlier that day, save for the little cot that sat in the far corner of the room. The straw mattress was dusty and hard, covered only by a thin sheet stained by patches of brown and red rust. The walls were completely bare of windows; the prayer cells were designed to seclude and focus the occupant, so it was only right. The redhead glanced back at the door, eyes widening again to see a new decoration; long, harsh scratches in the wood. Lined with darkening, rusty blood. As if this boy had tried to claw his way out in sheer panic.

Had that happened?

Axel saw that Roxas was still looking away, biting his lip. He reached out and turned that face toward him.

"Don't turn from me when I ask you a question." Blue eyes met green with only the tiniest spark of defiance. It was buried, though, beneath the fear. "Please," the man ground out, surprised at himself.

Roxas swallowed nervously. "I have always been...u-uncomfortable with the dark, ever since I was little. I imagined monsters and demons coming out to eat me. Of course, I never really saw any, but the dark makes me feel trapped and alone." Axel saw sorrow in the boy's beautiful eyes as he spoke. "Where there is no light, there is no hope. Only loneliness."

"And you fear loneliness?"

Roxas sniffled. "Yes. I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but..." His eyes misted over, and he covered them with his hands, beginning to sob again. "This place is so cold and and dark and lonely. P-Please don't say that I must stay here, in this room. Please...I'm frightened. I-I'm trapped and alone a-and scared! I m-miss my home! I don't w-want to be l-locked away!"

Axel felt his heart twisting again, both for and against this boy. He was still resisting his proper place, but the redhead could understand. He had known many servants who had lost homes and loved ones. Roxas was just a boy. Perhaps he had been forcibly taken from his family.

The man managed a soft smile, and took the Neko's hands again. He was careful not to brush the remnants of the nails, seeing Roxas wince at even the slightest contact.

"I am not much accustomed to it," Roxas blinked up at him curiously, slowly calming himself as his master spoke. "I...apologize...for treating you so harshly. My own behavior escapes me somewhat, though I am sure we two are both weary after this day. The duties of royalty often weigh on the body and mind together. It can be quite taxing...though I'm sure you would know nothing of that...Not that I think servants do not tax themselves as well. It is simply a...a different stress, I think," he conceded, still attempting to gauge the servant boy's reaction. What was wrong with him today?

Realization dawned in those big, blue eyes, and either Axel's sight had betrayed him, or he had seen the slightest upward twitch at the corners of those lips.

"O-Oh...I think I understand." Roxas inclined his head uncertainly. "I-I apologize as well. I did not mean to upset your highness, or to seem ungrateful." The Neko's gaze swept over the room. "I'm sure I will love it here." This time, he smiled long enough for the prince to see, though the expression did not meet his eyes.

The next few moments passed in silence, rather awkwardly as well. From the prince's confused apology to Roxas's bare acceptance, the feelings in the room were very mixed. As he thought more and more about it, and watched the little cat boy struggle to draw his own conclusions, Axel decided that he was rather cute. Cute enough to keep, if only for now.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. Axel frowned.

"What are you doing here, Xion?"

The girl gave him the briefest look, before striding over to Roxas and kneeling down beside him. The boy watched her warily, quickly becoming curious as she pulled a small, wrapped parcel from her pocket.

"It's not much, but I wanted to give you something." She deposited the gift into the boy's hands quickly, almost causing him to drop it. "Think of it as an apology, and a welcome to the palace."

The prince raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to do this whether I approved or not, I take it?"

With a proud look, she straightened and stood, brushing herself off. "Someone had to be civil to him. Really, Axel, I have never seen you react that way. It is unbecoming of the prince of our great country."

"As it is unbecoming a servant to openly defy her master." That earned him the privilege of having her tongue stuck out at him. "But you will notice, I make no move to punish you."

"My words and actions cause no harm. Nothing is worth punishing, my prince," she quipped back. Not angry; it was closer to teasing, as was his tone. Nevertheless, she approached him, and hugged him, letting him follow suit only seconds after. The two smiled, oblivious to the curious, almost shocked expression from Roxas.

"If I see you behaving that way again, prince or no prince, I'll feed you to the buzzards."

Axel chuckled. "You'll have quite a job with that. But very well." He turned to see Roxas, who looked confused and appalled to hear such words spoken to the prince.

"Xion, go to the kitchens and tell Aqua to fix something hearty. We might as well get him fed properly."

The girl smiled, bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, and made her exit, flashing the Neko a bright smile. Roxas looked back down at the package in his hand.

"Open it later. There is much to do, even if you cannot work. We must show you the palace, so that you won't get lost." Axel was certain he would otherwise. The boy was small and apparently very fragile. The redhead vaguely wondered what exactly had he gone through, that had put him in this land.

With a smirk, the ever-curious Axel stood just as Roxas did, watching the boy brush himself off and put the little package in his pocket. That cat tail swished behind him, more relaxed now. Even the boy's ears were up and twitching; not scared or tense, but alert. Axel began to wonder about those too. How would it feel if someone were to reach out and touch them?

He acted. Axel walked over to the Neko and reached out a hand.

Roxas flinched back. "P-Please...not my ears..."

Axel blinked. "Why not? You allowed Xion to touch them, did you not?" he asked, scratching lightly at the base of the left ear. The blonde stiffened, at first, but as the touch continued, his eyes soon drooped low. Axel smirked as the boy submitted, relaxing into him slightly. He let the Neko support himself against him as he scratched and stroked the velvety ears.

Roxas's head tilted to the side for a better angle. A soft purr pouring from his throat.

"See?" the prince chuckled, glad his intuition about cats was right. "I will not hurt you. If you accept me as your master, and work hard, you will want for nothing here. You will not be lonely or mistreated. I can promise you that."

Soft blue eyes raised, boring into him with that faint look of hope.

"I-If this is to be my home...then I will do so, Master."

The prince smirked. "Good, kitten. I expect great things from you."

Without another word, Axel gently cupped the boy's cheek and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was brief, but to Roxas it felt like an eternity. The moment their lips touched, he felt a spark shoot through him like lightning, and his heart instinctively began to pound in his chest.

It was a simple kiss; gentle, almost soothing in a way. And Axel pulled it off as casually as breathing.

The redhead drew back slowly, smirking a bit, Roxas meekly noticed. It was then that he realized he was blushing and gaping like a moron, and he shook his head for a moment to clear it. What was that?

When he looked up again, Axel was chuckling.

"Come with me." With that, Axel turned and walked out the door. Roxas stood there staring at the spot where he'd just been, then shook his head again, hastening to follow his new master.

Catching up to him, the Neko opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He was so confused, but...would it be proper to ask why the prince had just kissed him? Should he not speak unless spoken to?

"We are going to the kitchens," Axel replied casually, seeming to know that he had a question though it was not _the_ question he had in mind. "We will begin by addressing those hands. Then, after you've eaten, I will have a friend of mine fit you for some proper robes."

Roxas looked down at the ones he was wearing. He had not paid much mind to them before, but they were comfortable and soft and, to his most potent relief, clean. What was so wrong with them?

"T-Thank you," he murmured, keeping his head low, in case the confusion was clear on his face. He didn't want to anger Axel.

They passed a few people on the way, many of whom seemed surprised to find them walking together so casually. Probably they had seen or heard of the commotion earlier. The prince greeted each with a cheerful smile and a few pleasantries, never completely stopping to talk. Roxas bowed to each in turn, regardless of their status. He didn't truly know how to distinguish servants from lords yet, all so nicely dressed, so he bowed each time, hoping that was the right thing to do.

But all the while, his mind was still in turmoil. Why did the prince kiss him? Axel seemed to have brushed it off so easily. Did that mean it was something simple? Like a greeting?

Roxas shook his head, then winced. He had a habit of wringing his hands when he was nervous, and had just begun to do it, agitating one of the bloody remnants of his nails. It stung horribly, and he instantly regretted scratching them off. But he couldn't help it.

Was it a greeting? Or some way of showing affection? In Aeydan people often kissed on the cheek to greet one another, from commoner to royalty. Sora had often kissed his nose or forehead as well, but he had always thought that was just Sora. A kiss on the lips, however, was a different story altogether. Sora told him to save that kiss for someone special...

Oh...But he would probably never see Sora again, wouldn't he? None of the people who were so kind, who had looked after him...

Tears came to his eyes at the thought, and Roxas quickly began wiping them away with his knuckles. It wouldn't do to cry, not after he had promised to work for Axel. The man had been kind to him and he was once again being terribly ungrateful. It made him feel guilty, and more than a little fearful. Despite his kindness, he knew now that the redhead had a temper that was best not roused.

But he couldn't stop the tears. Everything that had happened today had caught up with him. It was really happening, not some silly dream. He had lost his home and his loved ones forever.

Axel seemed to notice something was off, and turned to look back at him. Instantly, Roxas's heart began to pound.

_'He will be angry again if I cry. I must not let him see.'_

The redhead stopped walking so abruptly that his servant almost walked straight into him. The Neko trembled harder as the man turned around completely, reaching out to him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, so gently that Roxas didn't know what to think. A hand touched his cheek, just as he turned to look away.

"I-I...I am sorry, Master. I am just...just happy." Roxas felt the hand on his cheek, and closed his eyes. He had seen those eyes narrow. Axel knew he was still being ungrateful. He would be hit any moment now. Or worse, dragged back to that room with no candles or windows. Even if he must swallow his sadness, Roxas didn't want to be left alone there again. He couldn't bear it.

_'I must be happy.' _He should muster up the feeling. At least he was free of that cruel man that had driven him here mercilessly through blistering heat and scorched desert sand. He barely remembered how he had ended up with the cruel slaver in the first place. The memories were hazy...

Axel's hand clenched slightly, and the boy whimpered, drawing back away from him.

"Come back here." Roxas flinched at the order, but he obeyed. Stepping closer to Axel once more, he fought the urge to strike out with his claws, which he no longer had, and run.

He was surprised, then, when the prince ruffled his hair softly, offering him a kind smile.

"You are a terrible liar, kitten." He blinked, realizing then that he was still crying. "It is not unnatural for you to be scared in this new place, to be missing your home. You need not worry about hiding these feelings from me."

Roxas gaped. But...But he had expressed them earlier, and the man had retaliated with such anger!

Axel seemed to read his look and sighed. "I am sorry for how I treated you earlier. It is not my wish that you be frightened of me, merely that you respect and obey me. Did I not promise to care for you, so long as you do so?" the prince asked, as he wiped away the remaining tears.

Yes. He had said that. Mere moments ago, in fact.

Suddenly Roxas felt very foolish. He lowered his head and let more tears slip forth, ashamed. Just what he was ashamed for he did not really know, whether it was that he felt the way he did or that he had doubted his master's word. But it was such a simple thing to ask, and already he was failing miserable. The Neko began to sob just as a warm body enfolded around him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel sighed. He remembered crying this hard once before, as a young boy. The king and queen had been called away on a campaign, and Axel was distraught. He had begged and cried and screamed and thrashed. He been slapped right out of that behavior, of course. It was not fit that the royal men of Sharem cry. They were warriors, protectors of the people. If they showed fear and weakness so openly, who would look to them for guidance and strength?

The prince knew right away that this would not work on Roxas. He didn't need to see Axel's strength and dominance to feel reassured; he needed kindness and compassion. It was not the way of the warrior, but perhaps thinking of the Neko as a fellow man, as a warrior, was not right. Perhaps he needed to think of the boy as a child, as a girl even. It was odd, unnatural to him, but the prince would try.

Hopefully Roxas would grow and adapt, and not weep and pine for his old life forever.

As the minutes passed, Axel began to wonder what sort of life Roxas had lived before. Neko were not warriors; they lived in harmony with nature, a much gentler breed than humans. Perhaps that was part of it.

Roxas pulled away slowly, looking up at him with such blue, blue eyes. Axel smiled. The tears made them look crystalline, so beautiful that they couldn't possibly be real. The sight of them made his heart jump in his chest. To think he had found such a soft, beautiful thing here, in Sharem, where all things hardened or were crushed into dust. His heart twisted, disgust and adoration at war inside of him...

"My prince," came an exasperated voice he knew so well. "What have you done to him now?"

Roxas gave a small squeak, pulling away as though he'd been burned. Axel turned to look behind him. Sure enough, Demyx and Xion were standing in the hall, both looking unamused.

"Have you upset him yet again?" Xion chastised, moving to stand in front of Roxas. She lifted his head and pressed it to her bosom, seeming not to notice as he started and began to struggle slightly. "Axel, how can you continue to harass this poor thing? Just because he is small, don't think I'll let you push him around!"

"You misunderstand, Xion. I was comforting him. Far better than you are now, if you'll notice."

The girl looked down, realizing that she had squashed Roxas with her considerable chest. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She yanked him back, relieved as he began to gasp harshly for air.

Demyx laughed. "Will no one relent? This boy is doomed to bad luck for the rest of his life, no doubt!"

The Neko breathed heavily and blinked, looking at each one of them as if they had grown a second head. Axel had to laugh.

"If Xion has her way, unchecked, he'd have been dead in a moment." Roxas looked at him, eyes wide. "Don't worry, kitten. I've invested too much time into you as it is. I'll not let her smother you now."

"Hey! I'm not the enemy here! I wanted to make him feel welcome!" she cried, rounding on Demyx as he continued to laugh. "And you be quiet!"

The Neko frowned slightly, nose twitching in annoyance.

"Master, my name is Roxas."

"And?" Axel quirked an eyebrow at him. "Does my nickname offend you, kitten?"

Roxas flushed red. "I-It sounds strange." Elders would talk to young Neko that way, but the way Axel said it was different.

"Not at all." The prince bent down and grinned at him, satisfied as he squirmed slightly. "I think it suits you."

The Neko stammered indignantly for a moment. Axel turned back to his friends with a grin. "Xion, is Aqua ready to receive us?"

The girl stopped mid-bickering, hesitating only a moment to shove Demyx harshly to the side.

"Yes. She sent someone to bring bandages, so we can take care of that too. Are your hands hurting?" She addressed the last question to Roxas. The boy looked up quickly and nodded. "Oh dear! They do look awful! We'll take care of that in no time!" With that, she shoved Demyx aside more harshly, causing him to yelp as he hit the wall and almost fell over. Xion strode over and threaded her arm through Roxas's, much to his surprise. Axel chuckled as she began leading him off, chattering all the way.

"I get the feeling he'll be of little use," Demyx quipped, brushing himself off and huffing. "That boy doesn''t strike me as terribly sharp."

"He has his strengths I'm sure." Axel gazed after Roxas and Xion, unaware of the wistful look in his eye. "We just need to discover what those are..."

The blonde scratched his head as he came up beside him. "You like him, don't you?"

"Perhaps. But I agree with you to a certain degree as well. He's the weakest, most pathetic thing I've ever seen."

Demyx looked at him strangely, then sighed.

"Just be careful. He could be easily hurt if your intentions are clouded. And remember the law."

Axel rolled his eyes. That was one tradition he could do without, but it was too soon to tell. Roxas irritated him as much as he intrigued him, and the prince wasn't ready to take the step yet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Slow down! You'll get sick if you go that fast!"

Roxas looked up innocently, blushing as Xion and Axel laughed. With his hands clean and wrapped, the Neko was attacking his food with vigor. A dribble of broth trailed down his chin, unnoticed until the cook reached down and wiped it away with a bemused smile.

"Easy, boy. If you don't get sick, you'll surely choke." Roxas nodded sheepishly, returning to his food more gracefully this time.

"Sorry, Miss Aqua," the blonde said quietly, his voice muffled around a piece of meat. "This is wonderful."

The older woman smiled gently, tousling his hair a little.

"Thank you, my dear. Consider it my welcome gift." Roxas nodded. If he ate like this every day, he'd eat the whole palace out of house and home very quickly.

"Oh, yes!" Xion leaned half over the small table, eyes bright and face uncomfortably close to his. "Have you opened my little present yet?"

"Xion, he's hardly been settled an hour. Let him eat first."

Roxas nodded, looking down and reaching for another helping as the servant girl pouted at Axel.

"Why can't he open it now? Soon he'll be busy, and then he'll forget."

Green eyes rolled. "You would never let him forget. And he's going to take it easy the rest of the day. It can wait until afterwards."

Roxas looked between them curiously, shying back a bit when Axel turned to him, smiling. He set down the bowl he'd been drinking from and pulled out the little box. Xion squealed happily, urging him to open it.

"Oh." The necklace looked very much like a collar. The ribbon was patterned black and white with a little silver tag, the center of which had a little obsidian gem situated in the middle. Roxas gaped at it, running a bandaged finger over the smooth stone.

"Do you like it?" Eager blue eyes met his as they lifted, hopeful. The Neko smiled softly, flushing a little again.

"It's...beautiful." He had rarely received anything this nice. Sora had never left him wanting for anything, but the Neko boy accepted that he was a servant and wasn't entitled to extravagant things. He didn't ask, and had a few times refused gifts. Not because he didn't want them, but for propriety's sake. Sora's kingdom was a nice place, but the caste system was fairly rigid, and he was born elsewhere, outside of it altogether.

But as he looked to the others, Roxas thought that this gift was fine to accept. Xion and Aqua and even Demyx all wore a gem of some sort around their necks, collars that looked higher quality than his own. Almost as if _that _was the distinguishing mark of their servitude.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Axel watching him, smiling. For a moment, however, his nervousness was forgotten. The other man looked somewhat surprised.

"Thank you, Xion." He blinked as she stood, then pulled him into a crushing hug. He yelped, but tried to lean up on his toes, keeping her from shoving him into her chest and suffocating him. She still tried to squeeze the air out of him.

"I'm so happy! I put it together last week, but I wanted to give it to you properly when you were awake!" Xion pulled back, giggling at the slight gasp as Roxas began breathing again. "Do you need some help? I can put it on for you."

Axel stood quietly and pushed his chair back a bit. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Aqua, take Xion and see if you can find some fish. You do like fish, don't you Roxas?" The boy nodded slowly, looking a bit uneasy. "I will help him."

"Yes, Sire." Xion looked a little upset, but she followed her mentor back further into the kitchens, as Axel slid behind Roxas, taking the collar from his hand.

"Prince?"

"I was going to commission one for you, but it seems that Xion beat me to it. It's certainly fine enough for now." The redhead then went on to explain. "As I'm sure you've guessed, this pendant marks you as a servant. I will be replacing the gem with one of higher quality later later, to show that you officially belong to me. Color and quality designates what and for whom you work, though most of the servants here are not owned by any one individual. You must wear it outside your robes at all times, understand?" The Neko shivered slightly, but nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to alter it. It was special, after all; a gift from Xion. But the boy held his tongue.

"Yes, Master."

Axel smiled. "Good, kitten. You must never take it off, unless I direct you to do so."

Roxas blinked at the serious voice, turning his head curiously. "Why?"

"The palace is relatively safe, but nothing is completely sure. If your ownership is unclear, it could be unsafe for you. Especially in town." Roxas felt chills as the ribbon was lifted to his throat, long, silky fingers occasionally brushing skin. His tail swished back and forth, on edge, until he felt Axel take hold of it gently in one hand, letting the ribbon fall slack for a moment. "No more of that."

"S-Sorry." He didn't know how to feel about the collar now. Surely it was safer to listen to Axel, and Xion had made this for him personally. He felt the two ends being hooked together, and gasped at the sudden warm breath on the back of his neck.

"There." Axel turned him around and looked over him approvingly. "It suits you. We shall have to get matching robes to go with it."

Roxas could only nod, wondering when Aqua and Xion would be returning...

"Oh, it looks great!" The blonde sighed, smiling as the girl took his arm and pulled him away from Axel. "I was afraid I had messed up somehow, but no! It's beautiful on you!"

The Neko blushed yet again. It was a bit odd how everyone fussed over him, but the company was welcomed whole-heartedly. Aqua came in with a large plate, and the boy's blue eyes widened.

"Tuna?" How was that possible? They were in the desert! He stared transfixed as Axel chuckled.

"We trade with the coast every couple of months. Weeks if needed. Fish is not terribly common in the city, but we spare no expense."

Roxas waited for his permission, then dove for the platter. The cook barely had it on the table in time for him.

"Great Shira!"

His table manners were probably startling everyone, but the boy didn't care. It was sweet and heavy and delicious in his mouth, sprinkled with some spice he couldn't recognize. And the smell...

The world blurred momentarily, and his hazy mind was flooded with thoughts and memories of home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel blinked at his new servant, surprised by the little whine that slipped out as he ate. It was an odd sight overall, but not completely unpleasant. The smile on Roxas's face was adorable, in fact. Worth seeing any day.

He made a mental note, then and there, to order more tuna from the fish merchants. Axel didn't care for it much himself, but it might come in handy. He could use it as a reward for good behavior.

But first, he would have to teach the Neko how to eat it properly.

"Dear, slow down!" Aqua admonished again. She looked inclined to take the plate away, but Roxas was beginning to purr softly, licking even at his bandages that were now dripping with juice.

"Roxas, stop."

The blonde's head snapped up, eyes clearing and ears flattening slightly. But the request from Axel held more weight, and he quickly obeyed, taking a moment to slowly swallow what was in his mouth. The prince spoke sternly, but he still smiled a bit, clearly amused.

"You are not an animal. You will be instructed how to eat properly in due time, but for now, heed Aqua and slow down." It may be tolerated in the city, but palace servants had to be more refined for their masters.

"Holy mother alive, Roxas!" Xion said, aghast. "I've never seen someone eat like that!"

The Neko had the good sense to look embarrassed, muttering a soft, "I'm sorry," as he returned to eating the fish slowly. It looked almost painfully slow, and Axel reminded himself that the boy was half starved. This large appetite was a good sign.

Xion and Aqua chatted, as they cleaned up the dishes that were empty. Axel continued to watch his little servant eat, perhaps a little too intently. But the boy couldn't hide the pleasure of eating fish very well, and he would still groan and purr despite the decrease in speed. The sounds made his master yearn a little, remembering the little spark of attraction he felt previously. The boy's hair was soft from the oils Xion had used, and the skin of his arms and face were smooth and free of blemishes. Axel could well imagine holding him in his arms, perhaps cherishing, seducing...

"So, Roxas, where do you come from?"

Axel blinked at the question, seeing the Neko wince slightly. Xion waved a hand lazily.

"Don't feel compelled to say anything. I was merely curious about your land."

Roxas nodded, looking a bit sad as he reached for a glass of water. The redhead gave him a comforting look, but he couldn't be sure it registered correctly. The Neko took a deep breath, and for a moment, his master feared the worst.

"I-I come from Aeydan."

Xion titled her head curiously. "Oh? I've never heard of that before. Is it far?"

The blonde lowered his head. "I...I don't really know. "

Axel was sure he'd heard of it somewhere. It was probably very far south, because Sharem kept records of its trades and relations, and the prince couldn't remember a file for Aeydan. Maybe it was Neko land. The prince wondered if Roxas was telling the whole truth, but kept silent, hoping for more.

The black-haired girl seemed to think she was stepping on delicate ground, so she took a seat, shifting a little. "What was it like?"

"Green." The room paused a moment, everyone offering an encouraging smile his way. Roxas smiled more warmly, touching the tag of his collar absently. "It was green and wet and nice. I usually don't like things very wet, but I liked the air there."

"Are there many Neko like you?"

To general surprise, he shook his head. "No. At least, not where I lived. Sora told me that some Neko lived in the outer cities, or passed through in groups."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Who is Sora?"

Roxas's ears went back a little, his tail twitching stiffly.

"He's the prince."


	7. Chapter 7

Axel ushered his servant into a small room, where a flamboyant young man with rosy hair promptly snatched the boy away. The prince moved to a corner where he could lean against the wall and think, but he did watched, amused, as the taylor issued commands left and right.

"Off now! Off! I have to take your measurements accurately if I am to have your clothes ready by this evening!"

Roxas stood dead still, eyes wide. "B-But I-"

"No time, boy! I'm on a tight schedule! Now off with them!"

Axel chuckled. Roxas's face was so red, one would have thought it would spontaneously combust at any moment. He was clutching at his robes desperately, refusing to let go even as Marluxia came over and attempted to pry them off himself. The scene was so comical that it almost distracted Axel from this present thoughts.

_"The crown prince, you say?"_

"_Yes," the Neko replied, looking bewildered at their gazes. "I-I was with him until about a month ago. He was my best friend."_

The redhead hummed thoughtfully, leaning against his arms. He didn't like the way this sounded at all.

It did explain a few crucial details, though. It seemed most likely that Roxas had been kidnapped and sold to the slaver from the marketplace. If what he said was true, and he and this Sora clown were so close, Axel doubted he would have done something so cruel. It was possible, but not the likeliest circumstance. Others in Sharem might not think so, but they were not all as fair minded.

Kidnapped explained the confusion and fear. But what to do with this information? Was he to return the servant to his real master?

Axel shook away the thought, frowning. Roxas belonged to him now. The redhead made a mental note to write up a document, so that the matter could not be contested by anyone. Or if it could, it would be difficult to argue who should hold ownership over the Neko.

But there was a bitter feeling in his heart, one different than those he had felt previously. The thought of Roxas serving another man, his heart given freely to that master and no other. That flared a flame of jealousy, and Axel was determined now, more than ever. He would keep this boy and train him, as planned, but even more.

He would make Roxas love him. Better than this Sora person; better than anyone he had ever loved in his life. Then...then he would present the option of contacting Sora. Only then, once the Neko was completely devoted to him.

"Hold still!"

Axel's face drew up in a wide grin, just as a clatter of sewing implements fell to the floor. Needles scattered everywhere, but only the prince seemed to be focusing on their location.

"Damn it, boy! Now look what you've done! Give me those right now!"

Roxas was cowering, still clinging to his coverings for dear life. He struggled as the other man attempt to yank the robes away, wincing as his hands clenched tighter and tighter into the fabrics. The redhead saw blood seeping through the bandages around his hands; he was irritating the nails with all of this squirming.

Roxas shot Axel the most pitiful look he could muster, and the redhead sighed. He snapped his fingers, and Marluxia took an instant step back, looking at him with displeasure and confusion.

"Forgive my harshness, Prince, but he is being so difficult! How am I to measure him when he refuses to undress?"

"I understand, Marluxia." Coming to the blonde's side, Axel put a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked so surprised that his hands loosened, but Marluxia moved forward and tried to tug them away again, and the boy yelped, struggling with him again.

"Enough!" Axel snapped, forcing the two to pause. The redhead met Roxas's gaze, finding those eyes shimmering with honest tears. Why was he so frightened?

"Would you be more comfortable with a seamstress?"

The pink-haired man scoffed, insulted, but Roxas blushed a deep red and shook his head.

"Then you must do as he says. No one will hurt you. I give you my word."

Axel smiled kindly, seeing the boy relax only slightly. It was a start. He ran a hand through that silky hair, scratching at the base of his ears again. The Neko slowly began to calm, his heartbeat no longer fluttering in panic. After a minute, he was purring softly, content, but the gaze that met Axel's was anything but comforted. Those eyes were more resolved, but still very sad. Not quite broken, but humiliated.

The prince didn't want to leave. He wanted to see that adorable body, the one he was beginning to crave more and more as he watched the little Neko. But he chose to take a chance, and see what would make Roxas feel more comfortable. He would have no chance with the boy unless he earned his trust.

"Would you like me to leave?"

The blonde looked surprised, but after a minute, he shook his head. Though he seemed wary of Axel, he looked even more nervous at the thought of being alone with Marluxia. That made the redhead smile a little.

"Very well. I will stay. But do as he says and be quick about it. This will be over soon enough."

Roxas swallowed, wiping a few tears that had begun to form in his eyes. He stepped back away from both men and shakily began untying the fastenings on his clothes. The robes fell away smoothly and slowly, revealing more and more of a small, thin body. Axel saw the lines at which the boy seemed to be developing a minor tan, the newly exposed flesh looking even more pale by comparison. He vaguely wondered if Neko were more resistant to the rays of the brutal sun. Animals didn't burn, but then again, they had fur.

Cloth fell around his feet in a puddle on the floor, and Roxas stepped out of it, quivering terribly. He crossed his hands over himself and blushed darkly, waiting impatiently for the taylor's work to be done. Marluxia made him do a quick spin, and Axel took a fleeting look at the scars on his back. They looked better than they had when he'd bought Roxas, but they still worried him.

Marluxia took the boy's arm and led him to a small pedestal, surrounded by cloth and several mirrors of varying lengths. What little furniture in the room was obscured by mountains of silks, satins, and other fabrics. Roxas yelped as Marluxia lifted him unceremoniously onto the little pedestal and quickly began measuring him, lifting limbs, spreading legs, and other such embarrassing things. Axel fought back a small smile, watching the boy look so lost and confused up there, but his eyes seemed to move of their own accord, traveling down that smooth, surprisingly toned body. Had Roxas been doing labour in the slave caravan? His muscles were leaner, like Axel's own, more wiry and thin than anything else. Still, the look was...appealing. He wasn't a quivering mass of jelly, as his personality suggested. And he would, no doubt, be prepared to work hard.

It was a shame that his last owner would mark him so harshly. The scars were angry and at varying degrees of healing, but the redhead decided he was not repulsed. As if aware of his gaze, Roxas turned his head and met Axel's eye for a moment, his cheeks flaming with color. He turned away again, and Axel chuckled. That was adorable in a way.

Though he wanted the boy to grow strong and self-sufficient, the prince realized that his vulnerability was attractive. It made him want to protect the little Neko, to love him and keep him safe from any more who wanted to abuse him. Despite his weaknesses, Roxas was kind and modest and wanted to be treated like a person, not an object. No doubt Sora had taught him the sense of personhood he possessed.

The prince began wondering if they could find more revealing robes for him. With those thin, pale legs, it would be quite appealing. Perhaps when Roxas waited on him and him alone, he could order him to wear them...

"Hold still, boy! Honestly! Your fidgeting will only make this take longer!"

Roxas whimpered and closed his eyes. He didn't watch as Marluxia finished with him, nor did he see Axel walk over, didn't feel his presence drawing closer until a warm palm touched his cheek. He gasped, looking at Axel with fear...only slight fear. The expression was more akin to awe. The look made Axel feel powerful, even as royal as he was.

"Don't be afraid, kitten," the redhead said simply, wiping away the tears as they trailed down those cheeks. "You are not alone here. Remember that."

As Marluxia left the room, muttering that he would return later, Axel pressed a soft, chaste kiss to those lips.

"I won't leave you alone."

~Y~

The prince was called away to dine with his father's court, an event that would unfortunately last the rest of the evening. He deposited his Neko servant in Xion and Demyx's care, bidding the boy goodnight with a torturously slow, humming kiss to his temple. Roxas looked up at him with awe, for once not shrinking away in fear. He did not understand where these gestures came from, or what they meant, but he accepted it with a bit more grace this time, thankful that soon the prince would be gone and he could think.

Axel was much kinder than before, but there was still something about him. Roxas didn't like it much, whatever it was.

"Sleep well, kitten. I will summon you for work tomorrow." And with that, he turned away, in sweep of long, satin robes. Roxas watched the door for a moment after, before hastening into a small bow, rather awkwardly.

"G-Goodnight, Master." The name tasted strange in his mouth.

Xion turned to the Neko and smiled.

"You will sleep here with Aqua, Kairi, Yuna, Rinoa, Selphie, and myself until a more private space is made available."

The blonde shook his head. "P-Please, don't go to the trouble. I would...I would like to stay here, if I can." Being around others might help his fear.

Both servants looked at him strangely, but the girl smiled at him, taking his hand as gently as possible. "As long as Axel permits it. Are you sure sleeping in a room full of women won't bother you?"

Roxas blushed, but shook his head. "I-I will be fine. I do not want to be alone." 'Nor do I want to be with _him.__' _he thought, but tactfully kept to himself. It was still very difficult to shake that first impression of the prince, no matter how he tried. Xion at least seemed nice, and if the other women didn't mind him, Roxas thought he could become quite comfortable after some time.

Demyx put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "If she bothers you at all, you are welcome to stay with me." He ignored Xion as she stuck out her tongue at him, and Roxas let a small chuckle slip loose. "I share a room with a few other male servants here." The blonde Neko blushed a little. Sleeping with girls or boys would be awkward, because he assumed they showered and changed together, but boys made him more uncomfortable. He shook his head, and Demyx chuckled. "I figured. Just remember that once the room is built for you, you will have to go live with Axel."

Blue eyes grew wide. "Wh-What?"

"The room being built currently will be adjacent to Prince Axel's chambers. He will have access to it at any time, and you will only be able to leave by passing through his rooms." Seeing the boy becoming more and more alarmed at the idea, the older blonde added cautiously, "This will be once you are ready to be his personal servant. It shouldn't be for some time...I don't think, at least."

Xion sighed, cupping Roxas's cheek and guiding his eyes to meet hers. "Don't be so worried, Roxas. Axel really is much nicer than he seems. He will treat you very well from now on, and being his personal servant has definite perks."

"Xion, were you once his-?"

"You bet," she said with a smile. "He gave me a few nice gifts and fed me well. It was really very nice. I miss it a little now, but I'm much happier with the work I do in the kitchens."

Roxas gave her a wary but curious look. "D-Did you ever...uh...have to...you know..."

"Sleep with him?" she asked bluntly. Demyx choked a little.

"Xion!"

Roxas nodded shakily, and Xion sighed. "Yes, I did. It wasn't that big a deal."

But the younger blonde looked scared, his breathing escalating quickly. Xion saw the emotion flashing through his eyes and touched his face, looking concerned.

"You've never been that way with anyone before?"

Roxas bowed his head, hugging his arms tightly as they shivered. "N-No..."

"Oh, Roxas." The two older servants folded around him in a warm hug, each assuring that things would be fine.

"It's not as bad as you think," Xion cooed, petting his hair soothingly. "Axel never forced me into it. It was more of a...well, I don't know. I wanted to thank him for taking care of me and being so kind. It wasn't bad, and I don't regret it. He might not even want to do that, for all we know..."

"Yes, you'll be fine," Demyx chimed in. "In fact, it's not common with a male servant and a male master. Axel probably isn't thinking about anything like that. Even if he was, the King would not be very pleased..."

But the boy couldn't help but worry. What if Axel _did _want _that_? What if Roxas dared to refuse? Or worse...

Xion was no longer his personal servant. Axel didn't seem to have any right now. What would happen if he was cast away, unwanted? Or upset his master? What had happened to Xion afterward? Was she replaced or simple let go?

If he was going to give himself to someone, he didn't want to be cast aside afterwards. Like a piece of rubbish.

Roxas shuddered to think. Even as his new friends helped him prepare for bed, all he could think of were these possibilities, and the potential for rage and anger and violence towards him. Sora had _never _acted that way, not to him or anyone else. The older boy could be tough and serious, but not like Axel. Sora was kind and funny and comforting, but he was somewhere far away now. Tears came to Roxas's eyes again.

He was sure he would never see his friend again. Nor the place he had finally begun to call home. Even when he thought the pain of this certainty had dulled, it came back to hurt him again.

Everything about this place was so new and terrifying. Well, except for his friends, but they couldn't protect him forever. Roxas willed himself to sleep that night, willed with all his might, but the uncertainty of the future continued on, haunting his dreams all into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Darkness all around him. Not a sound came from the black abyss that was his small room, but there was a small window on the wall that, surprisingly, added no light at all. It must have been a new moon._

_Roxas curled further into himself, sniffling sadly, wishing there was light. And warmth. Really, anything would be better than this. This he whispered to himself before raising his head to look around, upset even more as his eyes did not adjust even a bit. _

_"Xion? Demyx?" There was no answer either time. The blonde held himself tighter and pulled his tail around him in a protective coil. _

_Suddenly his sense flared to life, ears perking as a door opened, and a small but potent golden light flooded the room. There stood a familiar silhouette, wild, spiky hair still somehow displayed perfectly on the shadow along the floor. Though he couldn't see his face, the person was unmistakeable. _

_"Axel." _

_The boy gave a small smile when the man's arms opened wide, and with a dry sob, Roxas sprang from the bed and into a warm, warm embrace. There were no soothing words between them, as he continued to cry, only touches that made him feel happy and warm inside. Strangely warm, in fact, but for the moment it was a welcomed change. _

_"Thank you, Axel." The hand at his back slid up, onto his shoulder, and squeezed. It was almost painfully tight. "Axel?"_

_Blue, innocent eyes raised to the shadowy figure of his master, still finding that face mostly obscured. He watched as a smile slowly became visible, morphing all at once into a wide, malicious grin. Roxas felt a terrible flutter of fear in his heart. _

_"What are you..." Suddenly, the door slammed closed, eclipsing the room in darkness once more. "Ah!" He clutched to Axel tighter, only to find himself being lifted into strong, burning arms. The Neko shut his eyes tightly, whimpering softly into the abyss._

_Until his back harshly contacted with the bed. Confused, Roxas looked up, still barely able to see. Axel's grin was no longer visible, but the man hovered over him for only a moment before his hands moved everywhere at once, pushing him down and holding him there__. _

_"Ah! N-No! Axel, wh-what are you doing!" Large, rough hands tore at his clothes, ripping them off in an almost inhuman frenzy. The harsh breathing above him almost sounded like the panting of some wild beast. A monster._

_Frightened, Roxas desperately began to struggle, crying out as an eager mouth attacked his throat, biting hard enough to draw blood. One hand clenched tightly around the boy's thin wrists, holding him still as he was straddled, the redhead's other hand slowly making its way down..._

_"Let me go! P-Please stop, Axel!" But the man wasn't listening, only licking and sucking at the wounds he had made. His free hand began unfastening Roxas's pants, knees squeezing the blonde's legs tight so that he couldn't even move, let alone kick his attacker. "Noooo!" _

_A hand smacked him hard across the face, stunning him. Roxas was so shocked and hurt that his limbs almost felt frozen, arms falling to his side uselessly. He wanted to keep fighting, but...Axel had hit him. All of this, he'd...he'd promised not to hurt him. Axel promised he would be safe._

_A cry of pain and shame left his throat as he was grabbed harshly. No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening! This could NOT be happening!_

_"Axel, p-p-please!" he sobbed, wincing as he was struck again. He struggled to breath, he was so scared. Axel was beginning to slip out of his own clothes now, still holding him down even as he prepared to...to..._

_Roxas shook his head, screaming with all his might as he was flipped onto his stomach harshly, shoved face first into the harsh straw mattress. _

_This had to be a dream. Oh please, sweet Gods, this has to be a dream!_

_"Noooo!"_

~Y~

Axel woke with a start, snapping up in bed, eyes wide. The dream was still fresh in his mind, but...but it was so strange.

The prince was sweating and panting harshly, glancing around the dark rooms for some sign that it had been real. It didn't look that same. Briefly, Axel considered ringing the bell beside his bed, but thought better of it in the end. Everyone was still asleep, he was sure, and he wasn't in drastic need of anything at the moment.

Axel touched a hand to his chest, felt his slowly declining heartbeat. How horrible and intimidating he looked in that dream. In the morning, he would certainly have to consult Zexion. The Ha'meid was a very skilled dream reader, one of few in this land. Perhaps he could shed some light on its possible real world meaning.

That resolved, the prince settled back down into bed and tried to return to sleep. But he couldn't shake the mood he had woken in, nor erase the dream from his mind, even for a little while. What would he do if such a dream was prophetic?

After trying for some time, and failing each, Axel rose, lit a candle, and began writing his thoughts down in his journal. It was mostly for reminding him of important events and details, so the little book would be well suited to this purpose. He turned the hourglass once or twice absently, as he wrote down everything he could remember, thankful to some extent that it had stuck with him so strongly. For the most accurate readings, the Ha'meid had to know everything. Everything that could possibly be useful to know.

Finally, he set down book and pen, and steeled his mind for the purpose of a good night's sleep. He did not want to be looking haggard the next day.

But even as the calm embrace a sleep began to work its way over him, Axel couldn't help but think about the absolutely strangest aspect of the dream.

He hadn't been himself, but a third observer. Powerless to help. But he heard ever word, every thought from Roxas's mind, and it unnerved him, even more than the horrible act he had seen himself commit. He had never had a dream like that before.

~Y~

When dawn finally came, Roxas experienced a confused waking of his own.

As he slowly stirred, he became aware of several giggles.

"Hush, girls! He's trying to sleep!"

"But Aqua, he's so cute! I can't help it! Oh, I just want to hold him!"

"Now you see my plight," chuckled a familiar voice.

"He's absolutely darling! I just want to squeeze him!"

His eyes were just about to open, when he was grabbed rather harshly, drawn into surprisingly strong arms. Xion's?

"Ack!" Not one, but two girls were holding him. He was squished between them, gasping for air until Xion and another girl managed to wrench him away.

"Girls! Girls!" Aqua yelled, clapping to regain their attention. The girls looked up at their elder, and Roxas took a moment to look around at them. The other girls were all very young and pretty, most with lighter hair than Xion's. He blushed as one girl nuzzled his cheek, loosening her hold on his arm simultaneously.

"But Aqua-!"

"None of that, Selphie. Let the boy go now, please." The girls slowly let him go, pouting. Aqua came over to him with a smile, brushing off where his sleep clothes had been rumpled. "Sorry, Roxas. These girls can be very...enthusiastic. I suppose it was bound to happen. Perhaps I should have warned you before."

The Neko shook his head, smiling a bit as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"No, it's alright. It just startled me."

"I should say so. Having a group of silly girls attack you senseless before you can even properly wake." She shot the girls a look, but not one devoid of some humor. The girl from earlier laughed and stepped forward, carefully taking his right hand.

"Sorry! My name is Selphie, by the way. You probably heard." Roxas nodded, offering her a sheepish smile. The other girls stepped up in turn, each taking his hand and shaking with vigor. Roxas couldn't help but smile. They were very sweet if a bit over eager. All of them had questions, who he was, where he'd come from, if those ears and tail were real. They were swarming around him like a flock of seagulls, and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" they said, almost in perfect unison.

"You."

Xion came up last, putting a hand on his arm.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Roxas?"

The Neko blinked. He'd almost forgotten about that, in the midst of his rude awakening. A bit of worry returned to his face, and the dark-haired servant gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up again."

"N-No, it's alright," he urged, putting on a brave face. He actually managed to smile wide. "I'm fine now, really. I'll just have to see what happens, right?"

Xion nodded, looking relieved. "That's a good way to think of it, I suppose. Just don't be afraid of Axel. He's very kind, and I can already tell he liked you."

"What? R-Really?"

The girl chuckled. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I didn't mean he likes you _that way._ Just that he has relaxed much more around you. I think you'll find he won't be so quick to anger as before."

The other girls started chatting amongst themselves, Xion and Aqua directing them to the baths as Roxas pondered. He wasn't sure he wanted to test Axel's anger, but he didn't quite trust that Xion was telling the truth either.

The boy shook his head. All this uncertainty was nerve-wracking. He'd just have to go along and see. With that in mind, he found Demyx and went to the male baths, preparing to wash and dress for the day. His new clothes were ready and waiting for him, and he slipped into them slowly, carefully, getting help from the older servant when he needed it.

Thus prepared, Roxas tried to boost his confidence, as he left to find his new master.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ahah! A thief!" The thin, battered wrist slipped out of his grip before he could get a good hold, but it wasn't as though its owner had anywhere else to run._

_"No!'_

_"Ain't no use tryin ta talk your way outta this. Kain, Aven, Seifer, c'mere! Bring some rope with ya! This one's for the gallows, I'll see to it!"_

_A small crowd of people gathered around a little boy, who appeared no older than eleven. In their hands were ropes, switches, and canes. In his hands, a tiny package of meat, barely a mouthful even for a child. But that was the cause of all this trouble. _

_"P-Please," he cried desperately, falling to his knees before them. He didn't dare move closer, knowing that a beating could come any moment. The butcher's cart was the only thing protecting him now, but it could be very easily pushed aside. Frantic, his only hope was to try and reason with them. "Please, I meant no harm!"_

_"Tch. No harm, eh?" the first man, a squat, fat fellow with thinning hair and a deep brown tan, stepped closer, only pausing to spit before he continued. "Heh. You're robbin me of my food and money, brat. That's a good ten sheckls for that right there."_

_The boy looked down at the package, then back to him. _

_"T-Ten sheckls? For this?"_

_"That's right, boy. Ten sheckls. Pay up, or it's the gallows for you."_

_Tense, tiny hands squeezed the packet of meat, causing a small trickle of juice to run down his arms. It was so raw it was downright bloody, but it smelled so good, like everything else from the cart. He'd thought, perhaps the butcher wouldn't miss one tiny morsel of beef. What could it hurt. _

_He'd forgotten that this was Shya. _

_"I-I don't have any money." He shivered as the man shook his head, grinning at him. _

_"That's too bad, kid." With a snap of his fingers, the man's friends and wife slowly began closing the distance between them, the shortest of the bunch almost close enough to touch the meat cart. _

_"P-Please! I was hungry! I couldn't help it!"_

_"No excuses," the man tsked. "We don't want no thieves round here. Get im, boys!"_

_The little boy cried in fear and dropped the stolen food right onto the ground. Before the men could swoop down and grab him, he ducked and sprinted, fleeing the scene as fast as he could. The closest man tried to spin around and catch him, but his foot found the beef on the ground and slipped, making him falter, shrieking in pain. The butcher began swearing and screaming, and the heavy pound of footsteps on stone followed him, but the boy didn't stop. He took hold of his tail so it wouldn't trip him, and dove into the nearest alley. _

_It took some navigating, but luck seemed to be on his side. Even as he stumbled, he knew he was already safe. The shouts had died down, turned down a different alley than he had, and were now hurrying off in some other direction, until it was silent again._

_Roxas panted, pulling himself up and clutching a bloody hand to his chest as he scanned the area. He didn't recognize any of it; it ended a little ways up, leading to nowhere, but it didn't matter because he was too winded to keep going anyway. His legs shook like jelly, his head light and airy and a little sick. It was amazing that he escaped at all like this._

_Spotting some trash cans and bags at the dead end of the street, the Neko carefully made his way over, before letting himself fall into the bags with an audible thud. It was stupid, he supposed, because something sharp in the bags could have stuck him or maybe even killed him. That wouldn't have been so bad, actually. The life he lived was pathetic, worthless; pitied by all and yet no one at the same time. That would have at least been better than the slow, dragging death by starvation he was already faced with._

_The trash was comfortable, but unsurprisingly stank of something rotten. Readjusting himself, the boy took a moment to calm his breathing and pull his knees up to his chest. His stomach was beginning to growl ferociously again, and it made him feel weak. _

_He let the first problem wear itself out slowly, then considered the trash. 'Do I go through it and maybe find something I can eat?' This side of the city was not particularly wasteful, but it could happen. Roxas felt so tired, though, and a little cold. The ripped clothes he wore were already made of thin material; it didn't help that Mother Nature felt like being a cold-hearted bitch all of the sudden. Joke intended. The sun was shining so bright, and yet the wind ripped right through him, chilling him to the bone. _

_He thought to himself, 'This really stinks,' then gave a lifeless chuckle. _

_The next few hours, the Neko began rifting through every can and bag, coating himself in even more filth in the process. But he didn't care. If Mother Nature decided to be really mean and rain, the gunk would wash right off. Though he would hate it, because water wasn't fun. _

_After who knew how long, the boy gave up, finding nothing he could eat. Hell, there wasn't even anything in the trash worth selling, the only other thing that could have helped. Roxas wrinkled his nose in disgust, before registering a little fact he'd forgotten. _

_'The meat!' Oh, if only he'd kept it! He had escaped anyway, and the packet was small enough he could have tucked it away in his shirt. If he'd been smart enough then, he wouldn't have spent all this time digging through garbage, and his belly would be thanking him now. Not full, but better. The best it could get out on the streets._

_Licking at his arms, Roxas found a bit of the meat flavor had stuck to him, and he whimpered at the slightly faded taste of it. He was careful not to lick where he was covered with grime, but soon there was nothing left. It had been so good; he wished he'd been smart enough so he could have more. _

_Suddenly, a noise from ahead alerted him. _

_"Should we be out like this, Sora? You know your mother hates for you to wonder this city alone."_

_"Silly Riku! I'm with you, remember? __And besides, those guys wouldn't let me have any fun! I don't want a reputation for being a crashing bore!"_

_A snicker, as the voices drew closer to the little side street alley. "No one would ever call you a bore, Sora. Quite the opposite, in fact."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means you...huh?" Roxas saw a two sets of eyes, one blue and the other aquamarine, catching sight of him from the other end. He wasn't sure what to do, because he couldn't sense whether there was a threat or not. The aquamarine one had silver hair, was slightly taller, bigger, and more muscular than the blue one. That one was a brunette, who surprisingly looked a great deal like Roxas. The blonde supposed they could be twins, if this other boy had a set of ears and tail like his. _

_And, of course, if he traded in those nice clothes for a scraggly shirt and trousers. _

_"Hello?" the boy in question said softly, taking a step into the alley. Roxas tensed, flattening his ears against his head, as the silver-haired one placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He muttered a few soft words, the Neko only catching "bad" and "homeless" among the jumble of them. It was insulting, somehow even more than someone saying it his face. _

_"Quiet, Riku. I'm just talking to him," Sora said, rolling his eyes. The blonde tensed as he walked up, only leaving a foot between them. Sora knelt down. "Hi."_

_"W-What do you want?" Roxas stuttered back, feeling his cheeks flush. He was sitting here covered in bruises, filth, and garbage, talking to someone who looked like they had just walked out of a painting. Why he cared, the boy had no idea, but suddenly he felt an unbearable wave of self-consciousness. _

_"I just wanted to talk. You want a piece of candy?" Roxas blinked as the other boy pulled a small, blue ball from his pocket, holding it out to him. _

_He knew better than to trust a stranger, usually, but maybe it was the combination of almost painful hunger and the sweet smiled directed at him. Roxas caved. He managed to take the candy slowly, in control, before popping it into his mouth, blinking a little at the flavor. Sora laughed. _

_"Sorry! I forgot to ask if you liked sour." His smile was sheepish, but very suited to him at the same time. Roxas sucked on the little candy, appreciating the new taste in his mouth even if it wasn't nourishing at all. This Sora person looked just about his age, but that couldn't be true. Human and Neko years were different. But his companion looked a few years older. The two were dressed in casual but elegant clothes, patterned with earthy shades of green. _

_"You're a Neko, aren't you? Do you live out here?" Sora asked innocently. When __Roxas nodded shyly, he bit his lip slightly, concerned. "Where are your parents?"_

_Roxas looked down sadly, feeling tears in his eyes. "I...I don't know. I lost them a year ago." When his village had been attacked, but he didn't feel like adding more detail. It made him want to cry already. _

_"You're all alone?" Sora asked, looking very concerned. Riku was shaking his head at him, looking like he just wanted to leave, but the brunet seemed firmly glued to that spot. When he received another sad nod, Sora stood and placed his hands on his hips._

_"Well, that won't do at all. These streets are dangerous for a kid like you."_

_"You're a kid too," Roxas quipped back stubbornly. He'd been doing his best with what he had. And it had only started becoming more dangerous about a month ago, when a riot broke out close to his poorly-constructed shelter. It ended up being burned down, and he'd left for a different part of the city, not knowing what else to do. _

_Sora laughed. "True, but I've got Riku." He gestured to the man behind him, who just shook his head and smiled. "And my friends, and my family."_

_"I'm not going to an orphanage," the blonde said firmly, satisfied as the other boy winced. That would be as good a death sentence as living on the streets. Roxas had considered one once, if only for the food and bed, but changed his mind and ran away quickly. Cruelty was inevitable in this city, especially for the poor and parentless. And what he had seen, even so briefly, assured him that living there would be painful._

_"I wasn't going to say that." Blue eyes so similar to his own raked over his body, seeing the bruises, the cuts, the dirt and filth. Roxas curled further into himself and glared a little, moving only as his stomach gave another painful growl. It startled all of them. _

_"I was going to ask if you'd like to come with me."_

_Riku's eyes widened. "No! Sora, you can't do that! Your parents-!"_

_"Will bear with it. It's up to me and him. What was your name by the way?" Sora asked gently. Riku was still softly trying to dissuade him, not that Roxas could blame him. He looked a fright, and probably smelled worse. _

_"R-Roxas...why would you want me?" He gaped up at this unusual boy, some suspicion seeping back into him._

_The brunet smiled. "You seem nice. And it's a shame that you're out here all alone like this. It's not right. Everybody should have someone." He reached a hand out to the other boy, uncaring that it was caked with dirt. He helped Roxas to his feet, meeting his eyes with a startling honesty and care. "Wouldn't you like a warm place to sleep at night? Food whenever you want it? Friends who can help you if you need it?"_

_The Neko blushed. "You would...be my friend?"_

_"Friend, family, whatever you want me to be, Roxas." The grin he gave was silly, and Roxas couldn't help but feel warm inside. It was all so fast and too good to be true, but...but he wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe that someone could care about him, even if he was just some dirty little street boy. _

_Riku sighed heavily. "When you want something, by Gods you'll have it. I should have known better." He reached out a hand to Roxas as well, giving a less warm but still genuine little smile. "The name is Riku. I'm his nanny."_

_"Hey! That's not true! I'm too old for a nanny!"_

_"Sure, Sora. Whatever helps you get to sleep at night."_

_The brunet pouted, growling at his friend, and Roxas smiled. He didn't care where he was going, or why. Now it mattered to him because he was with Sora, and Riku too. There was nothing more he could lose, save for his life, but if it came to that, he would accept it. He decided he would go with them wherever they were meant to go. As long as they cared about him, or at least pretended to care, he would be happy._

_Although... _

_Roxas blushed as his belly demanded attention once more. "Sora...um...do you think we could go find something to eat?"_

_"Oh, of course! Let's go! Mother is sure to figure out where I've gone soon, and then the fun will be all over! Come on!" He took the smaller boy's arm and pulled him away, chattering back and forth with Riku as they went. Something about "bathhouse" and "shopping" and it was all so overwhelming. But Roxas didn't regret it for a moment. __Finally he had friends again, and maybe even a family. _

_They left for a better part of the city, took care to clean him up and feed him, and then showed him the most fun he had had in years._

_That began the first of his days as a servant to Sora, Crown Prince of Aeydan. _


	10. Chapter 10

"So you were an unseen spectator in this dream?"

"Yes."

Zexion folded his arms and thought for a moment.

"But you could hear his thoughts in your mind as you watched?"

"Yes. Do you know what it means?"

"Hmmmm." The Ha'meid reached for a book on his shelf of spells and pulled it out, leafing gently but quickly through the pages. Axel bit his lip in impatience, but not about to insult the wise magician. Zexion would find the answer, of that the prince was sure, but Axel wasn't sure he wanted to know if he wasn't going to like what he found.

Zexion paused on a page and looked at it hard for a moment. Then two, then three. He made a sound low in his throat, then spoke up before Axel could ask.

"I have not seen cases of dwelling inside another's thoughts during these types of dreams. It's odd. I will have to examine my notes...but the dream itself can be referred to as an 'out-of-body' experience. Some interpret it as a spiritual occurrence, becoming closer to the gods and the spirits of all living things. Perhaps even becoming one with the universe itself."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Is that how _you_ would interpret it?"

The Ha'meid scratched the back of his head. "It is...difficult to say, my prince. The graphic nature of the dream is in such direct contrast to spiritual connectivity. But who can say what Shira has in store?" He shrugged. "If you want my personal opinion, however..."

"Yes?" Axel had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Your reaction in the dream and after the dream most likely symbolizes fear. You fear to lose power, to not be in control, and this boy makes you feel-"

"Stop," he commanded, and the magician's jaw clenched and fell shut. But Axel didn't reprimand him further. He had invited the man to be bold, after all.

"I think I understand."

Zexion nodded, setting the book aside and gathering a few similar volumes for the shelf. "Is that all you wished to know, my prince?"

"All for now," he replied softly, turning to leave. "Please continue researching and let me know what you come across."

"Of course, Sire."

As he walked to the court, he tightened the lid on his temper as best as he could. He did feel a pull towards Roxas physically, which by itself was not unthinkable. Axel could have as many lovers as he chose before marriage, and while a male would cause more of a stir, Axel could defuse tension fairly easily. He had been interested in men before, and his mother and father were aware, though they discouraged him from pursuing it. But he felt so very interested in this boy, and not just physically. He was an enigma.

He entered the court to find his father speaking with one of his advisors, his mother looking ahead gravely.

"Mother, has something happened?" he whispered, coming to her side immediately. It was a stupid question, admittedly, but she did not tease him as she usually did. The queen kept looking straight ahead, the hand resting on her robe clenching slightly.

"The army has been sent to guard the palace doors. Word has reached out ears that Xerxes is planning a siege of these hallowed walls."

Axel looked to his father, who had just finished his conversation. The advisor bowed and quickly left the room as the king approached, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"It seems the rebel threat is much larger than we realized. Son, you must arm yourself," he said simply, pulling aside his own cloak to reveal three small daggers strapped to his belt. "If those brigands penetrate our defenses, they will surely attempt to assassinate you."

The young man nodded. "What about the rest of the court?"

The king sighed. "Those who cannot defend themselves have a guard with them. You are more capable than that." The king and queen did not look it, but they were very skilled in the art of the sword. In war times, they would both have to lead the people, unless either were ill or the queen was carrying. As the next king, Axel had chosen to hone his skills with other blades. His large chakrams, unusual for their class and unwieldy to the average eye, were deadly in his trained hands.

A little bit of fire magic didn't hurt either.

"Has the treasury been sealed?" he asked.

"Sealed and guarded," the king replied, taking his seat on the throne beside the queen. "We will have to anticipate the rebels' move as best we can. If you know of any ways in and out of the palace that may be unmonitored, you would do best to inform me so that I can have them guarded."

Axel remembered the exits well. He would find them when he played with Demyx or when he ducked his escorts as a child. Not without regret, he passed these secrets to his father, who then advised him to go about his business as usual. But the royal family would not be caught off guard no matter what.

~Y~

The palace seemed to be bustling this morning, Roxas noticed. Servants scampered past the kitchens where he worked, all looking very nervous, and Aqua has left some time ago to speak with Axel. Something must have happened, but Aqua still hadn't returned and no body passing by had stopped to answer his questions or even acknowledge his presence.

Resigned, he returned to his work scrubbing the floor of the kitchens, balling his fists and using the palms of his hands to press the sponge. It was slow, but it did the job well enough and put the least painful pressure on his hands. His muscled ached a little from disuse, but that was to be expected.

It was much better than working out in the blistering sun.

Despite his nervousness, the blonde was grateful for that. The slaver made him wear chains and pull his cart, and even sometimes help drag the other slaves who passed out from exhaustion. When he wasn't selling them, the man would offer their services in the towns they passed through. In the early stretch of the journey, before they had entered the desert, Roxas distinctly remembered being forced to haul in a large ship with his fellow slaves. The vessel had gotten stuck in the dry sea bed when the tide went out, and the owner had paid the slaver for all of them to drag it up the bank.

He didn't even feed them well, or care for them when they got sick. But Axel did. The prince nursed him back to health again.

The Neko nodded to himself as he pushed the heavy sponge across the floor, then dipped it back into the bucket of warm, soapy water. He would be grateful, and maybe...maybe if Axel liked him, and he behaved, Axel would be kind and not ask that he sleep with him. If he _did_, well...that was a thought for later.

Roxas especially liked Xion, though. She was pretty and funny and very friendly. Even when he was afraid and had hurt her, she didn't beat him, yell at him, or throw him in a dark room. She did what she did expecting nothing from him. If he could be near her, he could be decently happy. Roxas was almost sure of it.

Something about her vaguely reminded him of Sora. Maybe it was her deep blue eyes...

The Neko yelped as the sponge he'd been leaning on slid forward, and he hit the newly scrubbed floor face first. Sitting up again, pulling his ears back against his head, he hissed when he saw the scrapes on the back of his arms. They looked raw and faintly red, but thankfully not much skin had been lost. The stone floor was rough in places, but it hadn't done too much damage.

He stood for a moment and brushed himself off, wincing when his bandaged hands touched his heavy robes. He was just a clumsy mess.

"Where is Aqua?" he wondered aloud, looking out the door that led to the hall. Where was anyone? When he wasn't paying attention, all the passersby seemed to have stopped coming. Roxas walked to the door and peered out to the right, seeing no one. There was no one to the left either.

Glancing back at the sponge and bucket, the Neko wondered if it was alright for him to leave. He had done most of the floor; could he take a break and wander a bit?

After a moment's deliberation, the boy left the kitchens, heading down the hall to the right where he had seen most people running before. He stopped at one of the windows and looked out, seeing guards gathered in large groups along the balcony. They stared transfixed at the ground below, holding idle bows at their sides. Roxas could see the tension in their hands, ready to move to the quivers and fire arrows at any moment.

He opened his mouth to call out to them, ask what was happening, but the sound never left his lips. Blue eyes widened as the call became one of alarm, muffled behind a large, dirty hand.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

Roxas began to shake violently as the other hand moved from resting on his shoulder to his hands, pulling his wrists behind him. Unable to squirm away, he shut his eyes and whimpered as they quickly bound his hands tightly.

"What is it, Xerna?" a weaselly voice asked, just as the Neko was forcibly turned to face his attackers. A dark, skinny little man was ogling him, standing beside a huge brute of a man with wild dark brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Hmmm. Looks like a cat boy, Sephra," the bigger man said, looking over him curiously. "I've never seen one before."

"I wonder if they're just like cats." The smaller man grabbed his tail and tugged hard, making the boy cry out in pain.

Xerna gave a low laugh. "Seems so. Heard their lot was rare." He lifted Roxas's chin for a better look, seeing unshed tears glistening in those eyes. "Pretty boy could fetch a pretty price."

Sephra shook his head, looking more serious. "Xerxes would know for sure. Bring him along if you can keep the brat quiet." He crossed his arms and looked out the window, sneering at the guards. "We gotta meet up before they catch on."

"He said he'd be waiting near the treasury."

"Then let's go! We're burning daylight!"

Roxas yelped as he was dragged through the palace, barely able to keep up with them. What was happening? Who were these people? They certainly weren't friendly. They wanted to sell him just like-

The blonde felt his head throb, the memory firmly out of reach in his mind. He knew who kidnapped him and took him away from Sora, but the name and face escaped him. How could that be? The harder he tried to think, the more his head hurt.

Or perhaps that was the running taking a toll on him. Roxas noted how hard he was breathing, practically coughing from the pain in his lungs and head.

"The brat is slowing us down, Xerna! Lose him!" Sephra hissed back at them.

"Can't! He's seen us! The second I let him go, he'll squeal!"

After some more bickering, Xerna finally threw the Neko over his shoulder, one hand still firmly clamped over his mouth. Bobbing up and down as they ran, Roxas was sure he was going to black out or throw up. Gasping for breath, he watched the floor pass underneath him quickly, fading in and out in some moments. He felt it once or twice when Xerna turned a corner, but finally he couldn't hold on to consciousness anymore.


End file.
